Wigs
Wigs are items that can currently be purchased in the Penguin Style catalog. Originally, they could be purchased from the Big Wigs catalog. List of Wigs The Beekeeper *The Beekeeper wig is a tall, bundled wig. **Purple bow tie **Brown Color **Some penguins pretend that they are grandmas and go to the Pet Shop to pick a Mwa Mwa Penguin. The Blue Lagoon *It is the colour aqua. *It is a flowy wig worn by females. *Came out when the "Underwater Adventure" came out. *Most penguins use this wig and pretend they are mermaids. The Funster *The Funster is a wig that is blond with two pigtails. **Blue Bands to form pigtails **Color:Yellow **Commonly worn by babies **Can also be unlocked in Treasure Book Series 3 The Disco Hair *The Disco is a wig that is styled like an Afro. **Brown color **Puffy looking The Surf *It is a brown wig. *It is a short wig worn by male penguins. *Used by male penguins to pretend to be merpenguins. The Sportster *The Sportster is a "sporty" style wig. **Orange color **Green sports headband **Not seen much The Vibrant *It is a common ponytail. **It is coloured red. The Rocker *The Rocker is a wig that has a "50's" style. It represents mainly Elvis Presley. ** Black color ** Neat looking style ** Many pretend to be Elvis using this wig. The Spikester *The Spikester was the first wig. It is styled like a Mohawk. ** Blue Color ** Mohawk ** Medium popular ** People who pretend to be Sonic the Hedgehog use this wig The Spikette *The Spikette is a secret wig that could be bought by clicking on the Spikester Wig. It is technically a female substitute for the Spikester, although when it was more popular, it was mostley seen on males more than females. *Pink Color ** Mohawk The Sun Striker *The Sun Striker Wig is a blonde wig. ** Yellow Color ** Spiky **Very common on male penguins **Many boy Mwa Mwa penguins wears this wig. The Flutterby *The Flutterby is a straight, popular wig for girls. ** Brunette ** Pink Bow Tie ** Seen on a majority of girl penguins The Cleo *The Cleo is a flat, silky wig, less popular than the other wigs. It represents Cleopatra. ** Black color ** Looks more of a helmet when worn ** Not many penguins wear ** Many penguins will not see this wig much at all The Surf Knot *The Surf Knot is a Pacific/Caribbean style wig. **Brown Color **Top knot **Is medium in rarity The Fire Striker *The Fire Striker looks like the Sun Striker, but with a different color. **Orange Color **Spiky **Almost as common as the Sun Striker for male penguins The Side Tied Too *The Side Tied Too is a kind of ponytail. **Brown Color **Purple band to form ponytail **It is also a very popular wig. The Supreme Diva *The Supreme Divas is a volumized wig. ** Brown Color ** Curly ** Earrings ** Looks big when worn ** Many penguins pretend to be Opra Whinfrey with this wig The Messiness *The Messiness is a hair for boys. **Light Brown Color **Slightly Messy bed-head look The Sidetied *The Sidetied is a ponytail wig. **Blonde **Was remade into the "The Sidetied Too" for penguins who missed the original "Sidetied" **Was first seen in the Stage play "Team Blue Rally Debut". Then it came back in January 2009 Penguin Style Catalog and the Stage play "Team Blue vs Team Red" The Dizzy *The Dizzy compromises of two dark blonde ponytails. **Dark Blond color **Messy **Two Hairs from left and right The Tuft *The Tuft is a short dark brown "schoolboy" wig. **Dark Brown Color **Spiky **Worn by most boy penguins ** It's very popular The Movie Star * The Movie Star is a curly blond wig. **Blonde color **Curly **Available in the Stage play "Ruby and the Ruby" and it is unlockable in the Treasure Book Series 5 The Chill .]] *Bright blonde colour. **Medium-Long **Goes over penguin's left eye. **Typically a boys style but sometimes worn for girls The Part *Black color **Worn by boys **Looks like it has hair gel **It was sold in Penguin Style for the 2010 Penguin Play Awards The Flouncy *The Flouncyy is a wig that is light brown colour. **Short hair **Use two ribbons to tie two little tail **The Flouncy is an unpopular wig **Popular in Mwah Mwah Penguin people. **Exquisite look on the elderly! The Shamrocker *A green version of the Sun Striker. **Popular with dancer penguins. **Also popular during St. Patrick's Day Parties. The Freestyle *A special wig for girls that comes with a baseball hat. **Blue and white baseball cap **White and purple hair coming from underneath the cap **Popular with dancer penguins The Desert Rose *A Mexican wig for girls. **Lots of brown hair with highlights **Rose on the right side of the wig **It is NOT popular The Beflutterred *A blonde wig for girls. **Looks like the Flutterby **Has blue butterfly hairclip on right side **It is a sequel to the Flutterby **The befluttered is worn by most "bay bee adopters" **Famous for blue cheerleaders Fairytails *A dark pink version of The Dizzy but there's a tiny tiara. **Only available in the Stage play "Fairy Fables" Beautiful Braid *A blonde wig. **It's a long plait **Only available during the Stage play "Fairy Fables" **This is a very long wig style in the play fairy fables **It's just a long blonde braid from head to toes. The Sidewinder * A blonde wig. ** Curly hair ** With a ponytail The Flickstar * A dark brown wig for boys. ** A quite-straight hair. ** It is for more shy males that prefer sweet & sensitive personalities. The Starlette *A dark brown wig for girls. **Curly hair with a hair-band **is mostly worn at special parties such as the penguin awards. **Is hopefully only worn by female penguins. Clown Wig *A rainbow wig for boys and girls. **Looks like the Disco but is rainbow-colored ***If you wear it with the clown suit and clown shoes, you will juggle The Electric *The wig penguins voted for. **It is an electric blue color. The Wave * A messy blonde wig for boys. ** The name derives from it's wavy curls ** Penguins who play Catchin' Waves often wear this wig. The Shock Wave * A messy pink hair for girls. Made for Music Jam 2009. ** The name comes frome its messy curks. The Sunray * A blonde hair made for girls. ** The name comes from its long golden locks. *** Many penguins pretend to be Hannah Montana with this wig The Tousled * Messy brown hair for boys. ** The name comes from its messy curls. The Flow * Long black hair for girls. ** The name comes form its long black hair when it moves. ** Not popular The Shimmer * Long light blonde hair for girls. ** The name comes from when light hits it it shimmers. The Royal * Light blonde hair in braids with crown on top for girls. ** It is supposed to be royal. The Chill Out *Dark brownish-black hair. *Looks like the Chill. **The name implies it is supposed to be similar. The Trend *Black hair * Boy's short straight hair The Band *Dark brownish red long hair *Popular girls wig The Scarlet Star *Dark redish brown long hair *Girls wig Trivia *The Clown Wig is not considered as a wig, although it could be purchased in the Penguin Style catalog during Halloween. It therefore came out prior to the release of the Big Wigs catalog. It also does not have a head in the icon like the other wigs. *Some wigs can be found as costumes for plays, like the Blonde Side Tied, the Leafy Cave Girl Updo, Alaska's Explorer Hat, Grumpunzel's Beautiful Braid, and Ruby's blonde hair. *The catalog Big Wigs merged into Penguin Style in November 2008. Category:Clothing Category:Club Penguin